1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bearing device, and particularly to a bearing device with which supply of lubrication oil is maintained constantly, friction resistance therein is reduced substantially, and life span thereof is prolonged.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices, such as home appliances, computers, and consumer type and commercial type communication devices, have been largely employed in our current daily lives. Usually, the electronic devices, which provide huge and complicated hardware and software, is embedded with high-level and multiple processing circuits or chips, and it is necessary to keep the electronic components at the normal operation temperature in order to avoid shortened life spans or damages due to extraordinary high temperature. Generally, the most popular way to maintain the electronic components at the normal operation temperature is using fans for achieving the purpose.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional bearing device is illustrated. It can be seen in FIG. 1 that the conventional bearing device 9 includes a bearing fixing base 91, a hub 92, and an oil seal bush 94. The bearing fixing base 91 further includes a tubular member 918. A spindle 921 is disposed in the center of the hub 92, and a plurality of blades 922 are disposed at the circumference of the hub 92; usually, the hub 92, the spindle 921, and the blades 922 are made integrally as single piece for intensifying the mechanical strength thereof and easily being fabricated. The oil seal bush 94 is disposed between the spindle and the tubular member 918, and a receiving clearance 96 is formed between the oil seal bush 94 and the tubular member 918 for containing the lubrication oil. Under the circumferences, the oil seal bush 94 and the hub 92 with the blades 922 are capable of rotating with respect to the bearing fixing base 91 after the spindle 921 is inserted into the tubular member 918. In this way, the conventional bearing device 9 acts as a fan to blow the air to dissipate heat generated from the electronic components.
However, the conventional bearing device 9 has a deficiency that the oil seal bush 94 is wear and tear seriously due to external dusts entering the receiving clearance 96 and volatilization of the lubrication oil gradually. As a result, problems such as the rotational speed of the fan becoming much slower, and the noise during the rotation of the fan increasing significantly; moreover, fierce vibrations are caused by the fan runs under unbalancing rotation due to the spindle 921 being worn out. Accordingly, the actual life span of the bearing device 9 is shorter than that is expected.
Hence, how to solve the preceding problems of conventional bearing device 9 is a subject worth us to care, and the present invention is proposed for the subject.